


Adolescents

by TannicFlesh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Group Sex, Inflation, Monsters, Multi, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannicFlesh/pseuds/TannicFlesh
Summary: *Set in the Voe Ring universe but not quite tied in to the "story arc" - just lots of little monsters fucking*Link is warned about roaming packs of adolescent Lizalfos and their...desires. But as he escapes a violent storm he finds himself among them...and they're horny...





	Adolescents

**Adolescents**

NOTE

THis is a one-off somewhere in my Bozai’s Gift universe but I’m not really making an effort to incorporate it into the bigger story line. (Link's a bit of slut, all ya need to know).

\- just another hentai itch I wanted to scratch. Link is “unlocked” from his Voe Ring in this one. 

  * I’m working on the Epliogue series as well. Hope to start banging those out this week.



 

The dawn had not yet broken over the luminescent city of Zora’s Domain, but link was ready to move on, and had woken early to start his days travel. Ostensibly, he was traveling the kingdom to help he new queen get a sense of what needs and concerns various regions had in the coming reign. In truth, Link had needed a change from the tedium of reconstruction and daily life in the newly designated Hylian capital, and had her blessing to travel the countryside as he'd become so accustomed in their long struggle against the dark force of Ganon. 

He found the domain of the Zora’s a beautiful calming space, it's pearlescent arches and graceful construction, the tall waterways and waterfalls offering a pleasant constant thrum. He enjoyed Sidon’s company as well, and the two sparred regularly over the week he'd stayed in the domain, honing their skills against each other since most the monsters had vanished with Ganon’s malice. Sidon was a key  member of the Queens council, but he was more relaxed around Link, something the Hylian was grateful for. 

But he'd had to move on, and decided to follow the road along the river south and west of the domain, and the predawn found him crossing the bridge to that frontier of the city. He nodded to the grey skinned Zora that patrolled the entrance. “Leaving us, Master Link?” He was about Link's height, and for not the first time he wondered at the the many sizes which Zora’s came in. Link confirmed he was, and the soldier held out a finned hand, “if you’re taking the southwestern path, be aware we’ve been hearing reports of adolescent Lizalfos in that area.” Link, paused, looking at the blue-grey skinned Zora, “well...do you need assistance in getting rid of them?” He was surprised at the strange grimace he saw in the other’s face - “they’re just children, really - we don’t kill children” his voice was mildly disgusted. Link blushed with embarrassment, “ah, well I suppose I don’t known a lot about...the Lizals, of course.”

The Zora looked away towards the path, “Well, the adolescent LIzalfos won’t fight or try to kill you, but the males travel in large packs when they break off from their family clan to establish new groups. They’re not very violent in this phase, though still intelligent as the older creatures. The thing is, as you're not from here you probably don't know...they’re…” The soldier looked uncomfortable,  “they’ll mate with anything.  _ Anything. _ A lot. So you know, steer clear.” The other creature turned a deeper color grey, Link assumed he was blushing. 

“Got it. We’ll...I’ll just...keep my distance.”

 

***

  
  


Link was surprised to see a familiar glowing purple contraption at the edge of the Zora domain, where the glowing arches fell away to a verdant land with brightly of colored bushes that were like the coral one found on coastal areas. Kilton, the odd egg-shaped trader of monster parts and paraphernalia had his traveling shop, like a market stall that he carried around with him, and clearly recognized Link on his approach. “Ahhh...young master. And how is that Kilton's Magical Cleanser I sold you working out?” Link blushed a little, but gave him a wry smile. Kilton and he traded in many things other than just monster parts, and Link knew him to probably be the most perversely minded fellow in all of Hyrule,  _ except for me, perhaps. _ “Just fine, cleans like...magic. What are you doing in these parts?”

Kilton's massive round eyes seemed to grow even wider and lighter with excitement. “AH! Well, this time of year in this place, one often finds bands of young Lizalfos leaving their homes and setting out on their own. I’m hoping to convince someone to catch a specimen for me, but so far no one seems eager to take up my lucrative offer.”

Link frowned at him, “a specimen? Of what?” Kilton leaned forward, his whole shop leaning over Link with him, “why, a young Lizalfos, of course!” Link stepped back, feeling like the queer shop might fall on him at any moment. He was about to question him when the strange man parted his large purple lips again,”you  _ see. _ The semen of the Adolescent Lizal is a most potent ingredient for elixirs of all kinds - not just the erotic kind your type like to make. [ _ my type? _ ] But it is a most rare quantity, very difficult to acquire. The adolescents move in groups, and are very...eager to mate – you can always spot the adolescent ones because their penis is almost always out, aroused  - mature Lizalfos Keep them tucked away in hidden slits in their bodies. Now, Sometimes they’ll find a suitable female - other Lizalfos, Hylian, even rito have been said to bear eggs for them - who become host to their young, but they’ll try and mate with anything - even you!” Link was used to the man’s weird, excited animation, but he was offering this discourse with particular enthusiasm. “When they’re in these groups, it’s quite difficult and dangerous to approach, because they give off an invisible pheromone that can attract any creature around, it has powerful effects on the mind... _ and the body _ .” 

Link recalled the stuff ( _ fair-oh-moans? _ )he’d experienced in the saliva of the bokoblins, “like when the bokoblins mate? You said something about fair-oh-moans with them too?” Kilton nodded so excitedly Link though his traveling shop might fall to pieces around him, “yes! Yes! Similar, but in this adolescent phase with all the creatures together it becomes immensely more potent, powerful. That’s why their semen is so desirable to buyers, it has restorative powers that are fleeting with maturity.”

Link shifted on his feet. The morning was coming soon  but he could see clouds over head, that swirled and thickened into a deeper black that covered the purple-blue sky. “What do you say - I’ll lend you a lizalfos mask! You could maybe just grab one...or get the stuff itself!” Link looked at the man, who was making a lewd up and down gesture with one hand. Link narrowed his eyes, “then why don’t you just...get the stuff itself?” 

Kilton chuckled, a high pitched laugh that would arouse suspicion in even the most indifferent of individuals, “oh! Well, I’m afraid those pheromones are too much for me! But a young, strapping man like you…” 

Link turned, “I don’t think so, Kilton. See you around - and thanks for the exposition.” He began to ascend the southwestern trail, worrying  about the gathering clouds, and stuck with the disturbing image of that weird shaped man masturbating a Lizal warrior in his head. 

 

***

 

_ Why’d I not wait to travel? _ He enjoyed watching the sun rise over the chilly, tall firs and rolling grasslands spotted with those strange bushes of vibrant pinks and turquoise that made the region so beautiful and strange. But the sunrise had been brief as the clouds thickened in the sky. He’d made good time, he’d left the city two hours past (though it was hard to tell without the sun) and had just crossed the Oren Bridge, but on the other side he was startled by a peal of thunder that shook him physically - the kind that was sudden, loud, and sharp, chased by low rumblings.  _ I need to take shelter from the lightning.  _ The Zodobon Highlands were not ideal, the land was uneven, kind of hilly and the fir trees here were too sparse to provide much cover -  _ and they could attract lightning, but less dangerous than the bridge I guess.  _ As if on cue a flash of lightning cracked down so near he flinched (something he was not accustomed to) feeling it in the air. The sky and land were dark from the heavy clouds, but the flash had seemed to show an opening in the rock face.  _ Lucky!  _ The rain began to pour down in thick heavy drops, and as he raced towards the cliff he felt his green tunic getting soaked through. His luck held, it was indeed a cave and not just a trick of the light. He had to stoop slightly at the entrance, but it was just high enough a few more feet deeper to stand.  _ How deep does this thing go?! _ He could feel air flowing from deeper in, but it seemed to grow narrower again.  _ Nope. _

He pulled his tunic over his head and laid it on a relatively dry rock, and looked out into the grey rainy morning. It was pouring so hard the sound of raindrops pelting the ground reverberated deafeningly through the cave front. He looked at the darkness behind him - if there was one thing he’d little tolerance for it was tight, dark, damp spaces.  _ Is that a metaphor? _ ... _ Whatever, I’d rather fight Ganon again than crawl into that.  _ From deep inside he thought he heard -  _ what? What was that?  _ Maybe a rasp? A rush of air came through, chilling him. It was hard to hear anything over the pounding rain.  _ Just the wind. _

He turned, watching the fir branches sway up and down with the waves of heavy rain, it wasn’t the kind of beauty he’d wanted to see, but it would do. Suddenly he felt like he was falling, and stuck out a hand to steady himself on the cave ceiling.  _ Why am I dizzy? _ He frowned, then realized he’d not eaten anything.  _ May as well - not much else to do _ . But even as he turned he felt a hand, or something cool like a hand, pulling his arm, his leg, his pants.  _ What?!  _ His foot slipped, he lost his balance - the world was a green and white blur and then he hit his head. It went black.

 

***

 

_ Ow. _

Consciousness returned slowly, in confusing little chunks. Confusing because first he was just conscious of his head throbbing. Then he was aware of noises, rasping and high pitched croaking that seemed to reverberate all around. “What happened?” he said aloud, and as his voice echoed the other sounds stopped, then suddenly picked up again, their pitch increasing, some seemed to call and respond to each other. Then he felt them all over, like hands, but smaller, strangely smooth - not warm like a person's. 

His eyes snapped open.  _ What the Farosh is going on?!  _  He was in the cave, a quick scan told him he was no longer by the entrance, but in a more or less low, open area that was illuminated by a few luminous stones extruding from black rock of the walls. He was surrounded by little, lizard-like creatures.

He sat up, they croaked and rasped  but did not back away when he moved, but rather the three fingered hands that had caressed him tightened, on his arms, around his biceps, shoulders, ankles. The ceiling was a foot or so over his head where he sat, too low that stand and run - and the things were surprisingly strong. A flash of red finally helped his sluggish brain to make the last connections.  _ Young Lizalfos! _ He was surprised, he'd thought they'd be bigger if they were adolescents, given the adults were taller than most men. The creature nearest his right arm was standing on two legs but was hardly much taller than Link as he was sitting up, though it's strong, prehensile tail was nearly equal that length of its body, he guessed. The hands that gripped him had none of the sharp claws or buy protrusions of the mature creatures, and their skin was a more uniform green, though their bellies were greyish white. It's eye was that quick, clever eye of the adults, a glowing pink dot focused in a swiveling mound from its long, chameleon-like face. 

_ I need to get out of here.  _ The cave floor was cool with damp dirt beneath him, but as he tried to push himself up, their chirping raspy calls intensified and the small beasts began to swarm around, he quickly counted ten of them, but there were some behind him and others moving too quickly to count.  _ Fifteen, sixteen?  _ One of the creatures crawled up on his exposed stomach and straddled it, ( _ thank Hylia they've no claws _ ) pushing him back by the chest, as those alienly smooth hands pulled him back, held his arms. It was only then he realized his pants had been ripped away, though some fragments stuck out from his boots. He also picked up on a powerful, musty odor, it was thick in the air, and he'd likely have panicked for air if he hadn't found that earthy musk strangely pleasant.  _ Shit, fair-oh-moans! _ If this was anything like the stuff the bokoblins exuded, it was going to make things... weird - and fast. Kilton's voice filtered in his brain “ _ immensely more powerful, potent…”  _

Link tried anew to push up, leveraging his hands beneath him he strained his shoulders, but met equal resistance from a dozen sources. He tried to lift his leg to kick, but felt more than saw one or two straddled his leg wrapping their powerful tails around it, and something gripped his boot too. “Ahhh!” Something firm, warm and wet pressed against his cheek, he saw the Lizal to his right extruded it's incredible tongue, a vibrant, seemingly glowing muscle that had what he knew to be a sticky green round tip, but was striped brilliant shades of yellow and red closer to its body. He'd seen them use these long, narrow tongues to shoot out and catch frogs and other prey - he'd never thought he'd feel one himself. He closed his eyes and tried to turn his head as that multicolored tongue swabbed over his face, trailing over his eyes and nose. One behind to his left caught his wrist in its tail and circled it round in a vice-like grip, and it used its hands to push him down. The one on his stomach stuck it's incredible, vibrant tongue out, trailing it up the center of his chest, then dragged it over his nipples, making Link gasp involuntarily as the wet muscle twirled over that sensitive spot. It paused when it heard his gasp, and then toyed with his nipples with its tongue - Link couldn't keep from gasping again.  _ Damn, clever beasts.  _ The Lizals were an ancient, intelligent species, their adolescents seemed to be clever as well. 

But there was something else - his whole body was warm, his head was only getting fuzzier, usually he'd be able to keep his head and reactions under control. He looked down at the beast that straddled his belly, saw and felt it grinding its adolescent Lizalfos cock against him.  _ Disgusting.  _ It was about the size and shape of medium-length endura carrot, but slick and warm and red - it protruded from a slit between the little creature’s legs. He suddenly felt them all around, slick warm hard things, rubbing against him, tongues or cocks–he couldn't tell–trailed and touched him all over. He felt his back press into the damp earth of the cave floor, they were holding him, wrapped around him, they were everywhere, the chirping and rasping was cacophonous, it echoed off the low ceiling and between his ears, the sound eager and intense and overwhelming.  _ I'm going to suffocate, I'm going to die. _

“NO!” Somehow, with a surge of adrenaline, he pushed himself up, the thing on his belly crashed off to the side. The cave was low but the area around them wide, and the little things scattered for a moment around him, one let go his leg and right arm, but his left was still caught up in another’s tail. “Get off me you little nasty fucker!” He yelled, trying to frighten them, rolling to his left to grasp the beast.

It didn't frighten them. Before he could grab its neck anther tail whipped around his right wrist and pulled, hard, and he lost his balance, falling over the creature on his left arm to crash face down on the damp floor with an “ _ ooof _ .” They were on him again, two straddled his back, his legs and arms were again pulled down with those strange hands ( _ like a snake’s skin _ ) pushing and pulling him down. Only now, face down, did he register the erection that strained painfully beneath him.

The bleating beasts were all around, those magnificent colored tongues pressed against him,  _ or those gross slimy cocks. He felt  _ one humping against his bicep, and would have laughed if there had not been another right before his face.  _ Goddesses that's so disgusting.  _ A slimy, red thing, glistening even in the little light there was, it dripped a thick greyish liquid. Link turned his face and pressed his head down away from the nasty thing - from here he could see several as they pulled his legs wide, one with its tail beneath its legs and wrapped around his calf, slowly dug its reptilian feet into the ground for leverage. The beast in front him suddenly grabbed his hair with surprising force, pulling his head up violently and making him yell in pain, it echoed in the space over the symphony of croaks and chirps. Those tongues were everywhere, probing, slathering over his tense shoulder blades, one was drifting up his inner right thigh and feeling perversely sensual. 

He closed his eyes and mouth tight.  _ Fuck you.  _ He could not see as it cocked its head, studying him for a moment, but he felt as it slid its tail to wrap around his throat.  _ Fuck it's going to kill me!  _ His eyes opened and stared into its magenta pinpoint of a pupil. The tail tightened, slowly, he was choking, suffocating - his windpipe slowly closing from the force of the gently tightening reptilian tail. Blood pounded in his head as circulation cut off, he pulled with every muscle but he was held tight all around. He had to open his mouth - to try and gasp for air - to make some some sound.

The  nasty pointy cock slipped in - the tail loosened - and he inhaled a deep breath. He was almost unconscious as the thing started vigorously humping his face - pressing its slimy member into his mouth. It was revolting, sickly-sweet but with a pungent, bitter taste of urine - and the texture was alien, vile - despite all the kinds of cock he’d felt in his mouth. [ _ See: ‘Voe Ring’ Series - TF _ ]  _ I thought the Pheromones were supposed to attract me...maybe it’s just females.  _ Then, as it pressed against his mouth he had a clearer thought:  _  I’ll bite your damned dick off you beast.  _ His head was sort of clearing, but he’d no more than grazed it’s cock with his teeth than it stopped, and it’s tail closed even tighter than before about his neck. It seemed to know his intent. It pulled his head up with that surprising strength ( _ for a little thing _ ) - it gazed at him with its beedy eyes stuck in their mounds of mottled flesh.  _ Fuck it _ . Link made a show of wrapping his lips over his teeth- and sticking out his tongue just a bit to lap the bottom of its dick. The tail loosened again and he inhaled again through his mouth and nose, vaguely picking  up a sweetish scent beneath the overpowering musk.  _ Like syrup.  _

He had no power to move against it, and so just let it fuck it’s cock into his face - it was not very big and was easy enough to accommodate, so he let its wet member just slide over his tongue and lips. The sensations all over his body were starting to overwhelm him though, tails tightened and loosened - caressing his limbs - small three fingered hands held and massaged his body. All around him their adolescent, reptilian cocks, slick red carrots of hot flesh, humped and pressed against him in desire. One tongue slathered over his back and neck, another drifted along the sensitive skin of his flank, yet another was lapping up his thigh.  _ Oh goddesses. _ Link closed his eyes, it was too much, his body was hot - and they seemed to pick up his heat even if they weren’t themselves warm-bodied. The croaks and chirps and little raping noises blended together, seemed to call to each other, the sound thickening the air already thick with that dense musky odor.

The tension—the struggle—left his limbs - he went limp - and just then he felt that strange tongue move up from his thighs and rub over his asshole and he could not contain the moan that rolled from his throat over the slick cock in his mouth. He lifted his ass a little – that was all he could do – and the creature licked him there again ( _ like that do you? _ ), deeper, more intently, and he moaned with his whole being - a deep, shuddering  noise of pleasure.  _ Goddesses it’s so disgusting... _ but he could not stop from writhing beneath the sheer, overwhelming number of sensations. The tongue at his side now slipped up to his armpit and he again shuddered, his eyes wide, it tickled and was warm and intense in the sensitive crux of his arm, and that tongue in his ass was twirling and lapping with its bulbous, sticky end - pulling his hole with each lap of the tongue. All the while that sticky syrupy cock pumped into his throat, deeper down past the back of his throat - though Link was adept at taking cock deep and suppressing his reflex now [ _ see all the Voe Ring series - now! -TF _ ]. It was hot slick and sticky, the smell of syrup was overpowering, his lips wrapped around it pressing gently ( _ I can’t piss it off, it’s tail is still around my neck _ ) – his head was still fuzzy from the lack of air when it had throttled him.

Something moved, shifted, but it was hard to understand, they were pressed all around him, their slick members rubbing against him - finding one sensation to focus on was too difficult - Link’s mind was too fuzzy to focus. He could see that a swollen kind of bulb appeared on the cock pumping into his face, it started bumping against his lips (where he realized he was  _ sucking _ the little creatures cock).  _ What is that?! _ It wasn’t what he’d thought changed... _ something’s trying to fuck me.  _ The tongue no longer probed his ass—though other tongues probed elsewhere, eliciting sudders from his besieged body—but he felt another poking its slimy tip around his asshole.  _ Dumb little thing.  _ Just as he thought it the creature turned its long, chameleon-like head down and spotted the hole, spearing it with its red tip - it started to hump with an eager, mindless energy.  _ Like a dog - humping stupidly. _ There was pain, for even though it was the size and shape of a carrot, his slime-slick hole was tight and it humped its dick into him deep and fast, spreading and stretching his tight sphincter. He’d hardly enough of a mind to wince though, as the bulb ( _ like a dog too? _ ) pushed past his lips with some effort, it was smaller than an apple and larger than an egg, and he found it was not easy to wrap his lips over. The thing fucking his face had its narrow eyes closed and its green-yellow-red tongue hung loosely from one side of its long jaw. Link realized as his muscles ached that he’d been squirming at every sensation, and now he went limp from sheer exhaustion, having spent his strength trying to escape - though he still found the strength to suck the cock in his mouth, cover his teeth and administer gentle suction while rubbing his tongue on its disgusting surface. 

He hadn’t realized the adolescent creature no longer held his head up, though he vaguely registered less pain on his skull where it gripped his hair - somewhere on his side one of the little Lizalfos had just started humping his flank hungrily, rubbing its slick cock over his abdomen in a weird but somehow arousing movement. Suddenly the cock in his mouth exploded. The bulb pressed against his lips, the thing poured out a thick warm (but not hot) stream of bestial cum in little spurts that matched is strange, fevered humping. 

It was like nothing he’d ever tasted. It was warm—just so—thick but not viscous, and sweet-ish tasting. His mind went to a random memory of one night he’d stopped by the little farm just up from Hateno on his way home, and they’d offered him “evening milk” - warmed milk sweetened with honey and a touch of a sweet liquor. He swallowed, without even thinking, and was weirdly happy it continued to spray the stuff into his mouth.  _ I can’t believe this tastes… _ he couldn’t finish his thought. He swallowed again, the bulb that had appeared on its cock was draining into his mouth and he swallowed – his head still felt fuzzy. He inhaled: the smell of syrup. 

_ It’s so good. _

_ WHAT!?  _ His rational mind struggled up.  _ It’s a Lizalfos for Hylia’s sake! _ Link realized he was pushing himself up a little on his elbows.  _ Are they letting me free?! _ He was being fucked hard by the little beast on top of him - it was starting to feel good too. Its slick cock slipped feverishly over his asshole, its high-paced pumping warmly teasing him, stretching him with each thrust, and a kind of pressure against his sphincter was making him moan under his breath and there was something else ( _ that bulb? _ ) that bumped up against his asshole.  _ Got to get up - get leverage.  _ He struggled, the cock slipped from his lips and he saw a few drop of greyish stuff dribble down to the dark dirt floor. “Uuunnnnnhhhh” he let out low moan at the sensations from his hole, he pushed himself up on his elbows, then up on his knees - the Lizal fucking him didn’t miss a beat, he felt it’s tail wrap around his thigh as it gripped his abdomen and pounded its little cock into him, its feet on his calves.  _ I can get away, I just need...leverage. _ There were still small green-grey bodies all around him, long reptilian snouts and narrow glowing pinpoint eyes right near his face it seemed, they touched him, rubbed him, held him, tongues—of beautiful and brilliant shades—caressed his flesh. 

He closed his eyes, breathing raggedly, shivering.  _ What was I trying to do? _ He felt the bulb of the thing’s cock pumping against his ass.  _ Push it in. _ That must have been it, he tried to relax his ass, press back…”ahhhg!” it pushed roughly, stretching him. The thing stopped humping and pushed,  _ hard _ . 

It popped in, the slick knot of cum-swollen flesh slipping past his tight rectum, Link grunted from deep in his core as he almost passed out - not for the pain (which was there, but…) because it felt incredible, how his hole stretched around its hot member - and now it humped him harder, more feverishly, the swollen bulb of cum pulling against his asshole from within.  _ It’s going to come inside. Come inside me. _ He felt very fuzzy, a tongue lapped out around his neck, over his clavicle, the hot slick slime of its spit dripping down as it licked his ear (he gasped) and over the left side of his face.  _ Which one is this?  _ He wondered, as though he could tell. One of them licked beneath him, beneath where he was being fucked, lapped over his cock - he gasped aloud and the reptilian snout in his face stuck its tongue in his mouth as it opened.  _ No! This is not...this isn’t it. _ He was high, muddy, something - it felt so bizzare, hot and sticky and thicker than the cock, the bulbous tip of its tongue, he pressed his lips against the thin, forest-green lips of its snout - its tongue filled his mouth and he licked it, swirled his tongue around it. He opened his mouth, moaning into their degenerate “kiss.”  _ Don’t eat my tongue.  _ He felt like giggling at the thought.  _ I’m kissing another teen boy.  _ He did giggle at that thought, though no one heard him.

The cock in his ass was pumping away, the bulb buried there pulled on his hole with every thrust while pushing on that spot between his ass and balls he was so familiar with from when his cock was locked in the Voe Ring, it was intense and incredible, making his painfully hard erection drip precum steadily. The tongue retreated from his mouth, he was breathless, his rational mind was hanging out somewhere by his right ear but it didn’t seem to be participating, just registering that he was not acting normally. The kissing Lizal stood and there was its cock, bigger than the last by a bit, but the same slick crimson carrot of a dick - he put his lips on it, he wasn’t quite disgusted, not quite…( _ pheromones _ ) _.  _ The thought was clear, yet still muddled –  _ what are pheromones, anyway? _ There was another one right near his face, one of those cocks.  _ They’re all around me - they all want me _ . This was what they did.

He heard a long, rasping croak-screech behind him and knew the Lizal fucking him was coming in him. He could  _ feel  _ it, the knot pressed against the inside of his asshole pulsed as it pumped. It was like it created a kind of suction and he could feel the thing squirting deep, the knot sealing his asshole so it pushed its seed up into him, _ deep _ into his insides it seemed.  _ There’s a lot for such little creatures. _ Much more than a man. And suddenly he saw himself clearly: in a dim, low-ceilinged cave with dozens of lizard creatures pressing in on him with erect red slimy cocks, one humping his face as another buried its cock and cum in his ass - and yet another lipped and lapped at his rock hard cock dripping with arousal. _ It’s horrible. _

_ Disgusting.  _

He came. It was powerful, convulsive, his entire body shook as his cock shot spurt after spurt of white ropes of cum - some of it on the ground, some lapped up by the multicolored tongue that slicked his groin. He wanted to moan, and breathe, and feel his orgasm - but he had a cock in his mouth and so he moaned over it, a deep  _ mmmmmm _ sound as his eyes lost focus - there was so much, so much pressing in, pulling him, licking, rubbing - filthy bestial creatures filled with primal urges all around. His whole body shook, shivered, it seemed almost as though each tactile inch of flesh was burning with a new electricity as he came - Link was aware of every slick, warm thing pressed against him.

They were all around him, intelligent creatures but driven by a collective heat and singular desire to spread their seed. _In me. They all want me_. He sucked, eager, on the thing in his mouth -  it was slick, like oiled, tender meat - that smell was distinct, and though he could still taste the odor of urine he did not quite care anymore. And the beast before him did not care, it’s hands wrapped behind his head as it thrust its cock down his throat. Vaguely he registered that he was still aroused - not just hard (though he was that) but horny, eager and desiring. _Pheromones._ He’d have to figure what that was - but he didn’t care, because those pheromones were overpowering him now, sucking him into a collective of writhing bodies eager to fuck - to fuck him. _Spread their seed._ Holding himself up with his left hand he instinctively raised his right to stroke one of the slippery reptilian cocks hanging near his face as he sucked another. He sensed more than saw the Lizal that was licking his cock clamber beneath him on its back, and pull his hips down. The cock in his ass popped out, its bulb drained, though it left a trail of slick grey stuff dripping down from his hole – the eager thing beneath him humped up against his ass but poked awkwardly around his cheeks (even that felt good). Link unthinkingly turned his head and reached back, dropping the cock in his hand he guided the other Lizal’s cock into his ass. Once he placed the narrow tip against his hole, the adolescent lizard beast shoved its cock into him, spreading Link’s hole swiftly as it sunk its length into him - and though it was long and thickened gradually there was still a little pain as it shoved in so swiftly. But it quickly began to hump up in that fervid, urgent manner of a mindless animal (though it was not mindless) intent on spilling its cum in its mate. The fast rhythmic pumping felt wonderful - Link’s asshole was singing, the thing plugging into him was so slippery and warm, but something about that texture pulled and pushed a little, teasing his hole still slick with whitish-grey semen. He hardly had time to reflect because the Lizal in front of him gripped his hair ( _they must watch what each other does_ ) and pulled his mouth back onto his cock, and he looked up into its narrow pointed eyes - so alien and unemotional, cold. He moved his hand back to stimulating the member of the one to his right - or he thought it was the same one, they were all around, cocks glistening in the low blue light of the glowing stones. The creature beneath him was licking his chest and abdomen wildly as it fucked him, Link couldn’t help but let out little _mmmm_ noises when it drifted over his sensitive nipples. 

He felt one of those smooth hands press on his lower back, it seemed warm almost - as if the bodies around him were warming with their sexual fervor, with the density of that earthy musk that filled the low cave. A narrow, slick pointed tip pushed and slipped over his tailbone above his asshole filled by the creature below him, and Link’s eyes widened with the realization another horny Lizal was trying to fuck him.  _ I’m already being fucked you dumb beast!  _ But it was humping eagerly from above him, standing over him and rubbing that narrow tip with quick little thrusts - and just as the thing beneath him pulled back from one thrust the Lizalfos on top humped its slick tip in. Link tried to turn to push it away, but the Lizal fucking his face was holding his hair tight and pumping full force now, its eyes closed - and the one he’d taken in his hand ( _ why did I do that?! _ ) had wrapped its strong tail around his arm, holding his hand on its cock as it humped itself in his grip. 

They both thrust into his ass now, the pressure and pain were intense ( _ stop! It’s too much! _ ) the one on top humped him hard and fast, but was only slowly pushing deeper as the one beneath continued to shove its full length into him – slowly Link’s tight hole was stretching. It was like a fighting a battle with a very sore muscle, the pain was intense, but just like when he stretched such a muscle there was a weird intense sense of release - almost pleasure at the pulling on that tension. There were tears in his eyes now but it wasn’t simply from pain, his body was responding so perversely, finding pleasure as the two slimy members thrust into his hole in tandem, a constant pumping and pulling of his asshole, stretching and clenching and stretching as the two slippery members slid inside as his body stretched and tightened around them, squeezing them. 

The beast he’d been stimulating with his hand had laid on its back beneath his right hand now, as he gripped is dick and stroked it up and down, a part of him revelled in the feel of its warm, slimy flesh - he noticed a bulb had appeared in its cock too.  _ Good hands. _ It leaned up and with one hand grabbed his hair where the beast fucking his face did, pulling Link’s mouth off the other’s cock – it screeched irately, though there were little screeching noises all around.  _ It’s not a cacophony at all, they’re in a rhythm.  _ The thing below his hand used its tail, still wrapped around his forearm, to pull his right hand to the side as it pulled his mouth down - Link shifted his weight onto his right arm and took the slick red dick between his lips, pressing with his lips and tongue he began to bob his head up and down all the way to its growing knot of semen. On an unconscious level he was glad to shift his weight from his tiring left arm, but nonetheless lifted his left hand to stroke the cock that had been in his mouth - soothing the irate rasps of the beast before him. The one beneath his face humped its hips up to meet his bobbing lips, its long snout open wide - its eyes closed as its prehensile tongue waved in midair.  _ It’s ecstatic. _ There was a strange pride at that realization. Just as Link became aware that both beasts fucking his ass were bumping their swollen bulbs against his stretched hole, the cock in his mouth shot its first spurt of alien semen. He couldn’t help but swallow the warmish sweet stuff - he liked its texture and flavor, it was unlike anything he’d had before.  _ It’s so good. _ It wasn’t really a thought, not a rational one - just a feeling of pleasure at the taste and feel of the stuff on his tongue, rolling down his throat. Following some unknown impulse, he took the squirting dick deep in his throat - wrapping his lips around the knot-bulb and pressing and slurping it with his tongue – he wanted to feel the knot pulse as it powerfully pumped its contents into his belly, like life itself pulsed in his mouth. The beast lay back, its raspy exhalations low and guttural.

He let the bulb out to take a breath, but only inhaled through his nose so he could swallow the final spurts of its cock—it was still still humping in quick little motions—in his mouth, he let the cum fill his mouth, he  _ savored _ it before slowly swallowing.  _ I’m so disgusting. _ It almost felt like a salve on the back of his throat, soothing and healing the raw flesh. The pain in his ass was gone too –  _ of course, maybe the cum really  _ is _ healing - isn’t that what Kilton said? _ He let the penis in his mouth drop back to the lazy creatures abdomen, and looked beneath himself at his own throbbing cock, bouncing to the constant rhythm of the cocks slipping in and out of his ass. He couldn’t take both  knots, but he watched them mesmerized, pulling back and pushing against him down between his legs - he wanted it, he realized he was speaking aloud but in a low, breathy voice “fuck yes - fuck me fill me give your cum you filthy little beast - fill me up with your fucking cum - come...please oh goddesses come inside me…” He was breathing heavily, and he heard his own voice and that little rational speck that had drifted further back in his head now knew it sounded absurd and stupid - they couldn’t understand him. The lizal on its back fucking him from below was humping in mindless bliss, it’s eyes closed its lovely multicolored tongue swayed in its open mouth and Link leaned in and licked its bulbous tip, wetting his lips on its strange sour saliva, taking it in his mouth. The small Lizal did not open its eyes but leaned its long neck upward and pushed its tongue deeper in, it moved and twirled in his mouth making obscene slurping and smacking noises.

Despite his rhythmic ministrations he’d nearly forgotten the beast he was stroking and earlier sucking, but it reminded him by once more pulling his head up forcefully by the painful grip on his hair.  _ Mean little fucker _ . But there was no real malice in Link’s thought. All the beasts fucking him suddenly emitted similar high-pitched screech - it seemed their dark crowded little cave was filled with the uluations as the noise rose and fell. The cock in his hand shot its first spurt all over Link’s face (“Ahhh!”) before he wrapped his lips around it - and he felt the creatures in his ass beginning to pump their loads into him, humping high and tight in his hole as their knots slammed in tight quick thrusts against his tailbone. It was an incredible feeling, It filled his ass and he could feel the pressure as they spilled their seed inside - it distracted him from the pleasure he took in feeling the other Lizal come in his mouth – as they humped him they spurted and it felt like he was full or had to evacuate his bowels but still they pulled and pressed on his hole, driving him wild. His mind went blank, the sensations around him were too much, all around him the small-bodies pressed in on him - his ass stretched and filled as the sweet milky stuff squirted in great cupfulls into his mouth - he swallowed though some spilled out the corner of his mouth. Already he felt like he’d swallowed a lot but it was so nice he kept swallowing, until the knot pressed against his lips deflated. The cock of the little beast beneath him slipped out and with a wet smack fell against its abdomen, he tightened his hole - flexing his sphincter muscle to keep its cum inside but the pressure to push out was intense and the other was still humping its cum into him. 

_ So much, I’m so full. _ His arms were shaking, he’d been holding himself up on his hands and knees but slowly—his triceps burning—he lowered himself onto his elbows, then just lay his face down sideways on the cool dirt floor, his ear thrumming with the movement of so many small feet reverberating on the ground and the distant thrum of rain. No sooner had the Lizal that stood over his ass pulled its drained member from him, some cum sliding down over his balls, than another began to press in. He cracked an eye ( _ he’s a bit bigger than the others _ ) and watched as it slowly pressed its full length into him. But it did not hump with the mindless alacrity of the others, it was intent on sinking its knot into the pack bitch. “Uuuunnnnnggghffff” he let out a low noise that was not quite pleasure as the thing pushed its slick knot in his hole - he’d loosened but this was still a wide thing and there was the familiar pain-pressure-pleasure as his hole slowly stretched around its unyielding push inside. A tongue licked his ear and face, something else licked the length of his spine. The beast pressing its cock into him leaned its long torso over him and wrapped its cool reptilian arms around his belly ( _ it feels so full _ ) and pressed with one last bit of effort into his hole, and he stretched that last centimeter to let the knot slip inside and tightened around the base of its shaft.

“Fuck your bitch” someone whispered, it was mostly inaudible beneath the rasping cries and uluations of the throng of small writhing bodies around him. The Lizal now fucked him hard and fast like the rest, knotted to its mate it thrust its hips and he felt the little length of its shaft between the knot and its body toy with his sore hungry hole. That strange feeling of suction or squeezing came again - it was pushing the cum in his ass deeper into his body, he felt his abdomen cramping as cupfulls of Lizal semen was plunged deeper into his gut by the pumping knotted cock of the creature that held him. Link was letting out little noises like he was trying not to burp, maybe he was, the pressure was intense - his midsection felt like it was sore and tight from intense exercise, but then the cramping subsided a bit as his body let the cum push deeper into his innards. Link lay ass up with his face sideways in the dirt, eyes glazed as he tried to process the myriad gyrating sensations around him, to keep breathing in the thick air, ripe with the smell of sexual fervor. 

At some point a frustrated Lizal that had tried to pull him up by the shoulders simply lay on top of his face, and began humping its cock into his open mouth. He responded instinctively, his mind sharpening slightly, and he started to suck and lick on the thrusting member though he could not raise his head for the creature’s weight lay across it. It must have been already very aroused, for it was only humping its cock between his lips a few moments before it started to spurt its incredible load into his mouth - Link sucked and tried to swallow but it was hard at this angle and he only got most of it down his throat while the rest spilled out of his mouth, soaking the dirt in which his head lay. Each swallow of semen was more difficult, as he was feeling very full - but for some reason he kept swallowing it, as much as he could - it was not just the wonderful texture and taste, he felt compelled to take it. Even when the beast had ceased to spurt its cum into his mouth, and lay panting on top of his head, he happily licked at its throbbing, shrinking member.

It rolled off his face onto its back, and Link lifted his head to take a deeper breath. The Lizal in his ass was fucking him hard, more forceful than the others, slamming its body against his as the little creature let its knot push and pull at his asshole. Link found a second wind managed to raise himself on his elbows, then looked back at its strange face - its indifferent expression ( _ or is that how they all look? _ ) he heard moaning and found it was himself. He leaned up on his hands and arched his back to take the little creature’s cock deeper as its big knot kept pressing that little spot between his ass and his balls. 

He was cumming again, his voice sounded high pitched and feminine as he moaned, his cock shooting another load of semen into the dirt - his whole body tightened as he squeezed his ass around the thrusting bestial cock, tightening on the knot. And then it was coming with him, in him as they pressed their bodies together - the rasping chirps and... _ cheers? _ Around them rose again, as the pressure in his asshole grew, it was wonderful and horrible, like an awful cramp after eating too much too soon, but there was pressure and pleasure as his body shook with the force of their orgasms. It took a long time to drain the thick knot - or it seemed a long time - but none of the others pressed in, they writhed and danced at the periphery of his blurred vision, slimy cocks swaying and catching glints of light. 

Link felt it finally pull out, and again some of its semen trickled down but it seemed most of its cum had been pumped deeper into his gut.  _ So much.  _ Link lay down on his right side and then rolled onto his back - he felt bloated, heavy, slow - and when he looked down he was astonished to see his abdomen was swollen, his lithe belly slightly distended and rounder like someone who drank just a bit too much ale too often.  _ Wow _ he thought stupidly. For a moment, he just lay his head back on the cool earthen floor of the cave and looked up at the dark stone of the ceiling, punctuated by the bluish glow of luminous stones. But the unsatiated little beasts gathered around him, rasping and calling to each other; they really weren’t very big, he guessed that big one was maybe three feet tall but some seemed as small as two feet.  _ Horny little things _ . How many stood over him? Seven, maybe eight? He was too fuzzy to take count. 

As though a bell had rung somewhere, their incantations changed pitch, and they descended on him – had they claws and teeth he might have been afraid of being devoured – but all that pressed against him was smooth reptilian skin, and the warm supple flesh of their erections, their probing bulbous tongues. Link craned his neck from where he lay on his back, and licked up at one of their cocks hovering over him, the creature lowered itself to its knees and shoved its cock into his mouth in the feverish pumping he’d become familiar with. Somewhere else hands or tails ( _ that’s a tail wrapped around my leg _ ) pulled his legs apart and another one probed his ass with its tongue - seeming to like what it found it pushed inside, giving the Hylian a new sensation to process, though his mind was already pushed to its limit. The sticky tip of the tongue twirled and teased his asshole, he could feel it pressing inside him, exploring inside.  _ It must be disgusting! _ Though he’d licked an ass or two himself. 

Link reached his right hand up and grabbed the thigh of the Lizal humping his face, pulling it close and caressing is small leg - he felt another climb on top of his stomach and start grinding its small erection against his -it was probably about seven inches long like his own cock, which was still stiff—aching—with arousal despite his multiple eruptions. He reached down with his other free hand and held the beast against him as it humped itself on him, licking over his chest blindly but bringing heavenly sensations to bear for all its ignorance.

The Lizal in his mouth took his direction and pressed its now swollen knot into his mouth, pushing its shaft down his throat - Link just barely suppressing the reflexive gagging, but he knew it would come soon and wanted it.  _ I’ll take all your cum, all of you. _ It was the only thing like a thought that reverberated in the sex-stupefied boy’s mind, it echoed there with the symphony of bestial rasping screeches. The lovely probing tongue pulled out of his now slimy ass, and as the Lizal writhed on top of him, hurriedly grinding its erection onto Link’s own, he felt another pull his ass from the dirt (he helped by planting his feet and raising his hips) the licking Lizal slipped beneath him so its legs were flanking his sides and he could lower his ass onto its cock. The beast in his mouth came, and he again pulled its knot into his mouth and wrapped his lips tight - he couldn’t get enough of the sensation of its bulb pulsing in his mouth even as it pumped impossibly more cum into his full belly.  _ What an incredible organ, like a pump for forcing its semen as deep as possible.  _ There, in the glowing dark of that cave, the champion of Hyrule lay on his back naked but for his boots, his head craned back as one lizal pumped cum down his throat, while his ass rode the cock of another who sat facing the opposite direction beneath him, while yet another of the small reptilian beasts humped him as it lay on top. But he did not fight the creatures—once grown they would be enemies—rather his hands pulled them closer, tighter against him.

If his mind had not succumbed to the intensity of extraordinary carnal pleasure before, it did now. The cum stopped flowing into his belly and that Lizal pulled its spent dick from his still sucking lips - as it moved away he leaned his head forward, and took the head of the little Lizal on his stomach in both hands and directed it to his mouth where he took its tongue in his mouth, moaning vacuously as he licked and sucked its vibrant tongue that eagerly explored his own, swirling around each other’s like lovers. As they “kissed” - the Lizal’s arms wrapped around his chest, it began to spurt its semen all over him - though they continued to moan and kiss each other he felt for the first time the incredible power as spurts as much as a cup of wine shot over his chest and neck. It came and rasped as its tongue twirled in the hungry boy’s mouth, cup after cup spilled across his body covering his chest and abdomen with the thick sweet grey semen. 

At last it withdrew its tongue and sidled off of him, and he looked down over his swollen belly at the face of the creature who fucked him - he smiled, lazily dragging his fingers through the come that covered him and putting it to his lips. Without the other on top, the one whose hips humped up from beneath his ass could fuck harder now, and it began to slam its slippery knot against his hole. Every breath of Link’s was a moan, and he pushed down with his own hips now, pressing the Lizal’s pelvis into the dirt (he was still more powerful than the small creatures) he pressed his ass down on its bulb of a knot, slowly stretching over yet another - until it slipped inside and the little thing humped up furiously into him. He lost sight of it when yet another creature straddled his chest, and grabbing the back of his head began to fuck his mouth with is cock. He looked up at the LIzal, its eyes cold, Link’s eyes worshipful.

He swallowed all of that load too - his stomach felt painfully tense - but he took three more cocks down his throat and sucked every drop he could, though he felt at some point as though it might just start seeping out of his ears. His body gave out, from all the twisting and bending, he finally just lay there, half conscious as they used his holes - four more fucked his ass, somehow two more managed to roll him partly on his side and slip both cocks into his ass - though he still couldn’t take both knots inside - one came before the other, and the later-coming beast did slip its knot in, pumping all of their cum deep in his gut. 

By the time he finally lost consciousness, his belly and gut were full and distended - but his last conscious feeling was one of pride, happiness, fullness. The creatures lay about him, sleepily rasping, several lay on or against him, curled against his warmth.

 

They slept.

 

***

_ In his dream, he was in a strange, wooden pen - he should easily have been able to climb it but couldn’t. It was damp all around, buildings stood nearby but seem distortedly tall. He was thirsty, very thirsty, and went to a little puddle nearby. “I’m a pig!!!” he thought, seeing his animal reflection in the water. He’d been transformed into a pig. “A sow” he knew somehow. And now he looked up and all around him, boars surrounded him, strange curled cocks and purple glowing eyes. He was mounted, he tried to get away but one threatened him with its big tusks, he was just a sow - that’s all he was - though his mind intact. They fucked him mercilessly, and he felt himself filling up with their cum, swelling into a fattened beast as the ugly filthy animals impregnated him. He felt so good…so full.  _

 

***

 

He woke in the dark, when a cool breeze playing over his skin tickled him and some urgent physical need stirred him to wakefulness.  _ What a terrible dream. _ He opened his eyes. Lizalfos lay all around him, breathing softly, many curled up against others, though none lay on him now - and the air was clear of the thick musky scent they gave off during sex.  _ This wasn’t a nightmare. _ He closed his eyes, and the entire, extraordinary orgiastic event played out in his now clearer, more rational mind.  _ Goddesses, I’m so disgusting - they all used, all of these nasty little beasts.  _  He sat up, careful of the creatures around him, and pressed himself against the cool, uneven stone wall of the low cave. He expected soreness, in his ass and jaw, his muscles - but he felt none.  _ I feel, really good, actually _ ... _ except _ . He opened his eyes and looked down, his belly looked like he was pregnant, and not just a little - his usually lean stomach was stretched tight, filled with the filthy semen of uncounted Lizalfos monsters. That breeze played across his shoulder, and he realized he had been lying next to a low, narrower passage - not very narrow as their chamber was pretty wide - and that was where the breeze was coming from. He suddenly felt the intense, urgent physical need to evacuate his bowels. 

Link turned, carefully, moving over a small sleeping figure, and crawled toward the passageway, the cave ceiling too low to stand and his belly to horribly full to crouch. A glowing thing in the corner caught his eye ( _ what is that? That’s no luminous stone... _ ) but the physical compulsion pushed him forward, crawling fast as he could, his stomach swayed and sloshed grotesquely beneath him. After a moment the passage widened into the cave opening he’d ducked into ( _ how long ago was that? _ ) from the storm, he crawled the length to the opening and out into a dark, rainy evening. A heavy rain fell outside ( _ this can’t be the same storm _ ), and once beyond the entrance he raised himself to a crouch, leaning with one hand against the stone wall of the cliff he squatted.

Link was not prone to sickness, but he could still recall the awful way his body strained from the few times he’d had to vomit from sickness. He did not vomit now, but he felt that horrible straining as his distended stomach contracted and his whole body seemed to clench as he expelled untold amounts of monstrous semen. He made an involuntary  _ huuurrkkkk _ noise as his body was wracked with convulsions, each one squeezing Lizalfos cum and whatever else was in his bowels out onto the wet grassy earth of the plain. The effort was so intense he partly backed out, falling to his knees, he managed to roll on to his back, and on gaining some clarity he brought his knees up as his body continued to spasm, spilling the copious fluids and ephemera from his insides. He felt something warm running over his swollen stomach, and realized he was releasing his bladder, unable to control himself. After what felt like an eternity, he finally lay there in the steadily falling rain, his breast heaving and falling from the extraordinary effort.  _ Thank Hylia for this rain  _ he thought as it washed away his piss and whatever filth had spilled from within him with the cum. He lay there for a while, contemplating his body and mind. He really did not feel bad, or exhausted, despite the recent expulsion and the endless exertion of the cave.  _ I guess their semen really has special properties - healing stuff - after all. _ He thought about going back in and jerking them all off into bottles, and laughed at the image of them all lined up for him, hands behind their backs like good children. Still, his cock lay against his stomach twitching, half erect, and his ass tingled and tickled thinking about all those little Lizal cocks... _ not that little, most as long as mine and thicker around those bulb-knot things. _ He closed his eyes and licked his lips, recalling the taste of their semen. 

_ Goddesses I need to get the fuck out of here.  _ He rose to a crouch, his stomach was still distorted but not nearly so much as it had been, but it was a new sensation. He tried to check for the moon but the clouds were thick where he could see the sky and so he’d no idea if it was early or late in the night. He returned to the cover of the cave entrance, shook the dampness from his body, checked and saw that the rain had washed his ass and legs clean of whatever he’d expelled. He touched his tunic and found it mostly dry, so all he needed was–  _ my slate! _ It finally registered what had glowed in that corner of the cave.  _ I’ll have to leave it.  _ But here he stood, in his soggy boots and socks with only a damp tunic... _ shit, I need to get it. I can’t be seen like this.  _

He crouched there for a moment, a deep frown on his face, one hand between his legs absently rubbing his half-hard cock. He realized what he was doing and shook his head to clear himself - resignedly he pulled of his soggy boots and left them leaning upside down near his tunic to dry. He crawled back down the slightly narrower passage, hoping to find them still asleep, and as he came to the wider chamber they seemed to be. To his right, he could see the pulsing glow of the slate.  _ Just need to crawl over to it, without waking them. _

He noticed that smell, musky, warm, like dirt and grass in the summer, was thicker in the low wide space now. He crouched, stepping over one small figure and placing hands against the wall to stay steady.  _ Just one more _ . There was a rasping, a low, lazy chirp, and he felt a strong reptilian tail curl lazily around his right ankle. He stood over one of the small Lizals with his legs spread to either side, and looking down he saw its magenta pinpoint eyes glowing up at him, its cock slowly lengthening and seeming to become slimy even as he looked down. Another lazy, sleepy croak came from behind him as the tail tried to pull him down, the adolescent creature leaned up slowly and stuck its tongue out to lap beneath his balls and cock, the sticky tip wrapping under to press against his ass.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _ He tried to pull his leg free but the damned tail muscles were powerful, and like a constrictor it slither up around his thigh and calf, bending his knee and involuntarily making him crouch lower.  _ I can’t survive this again. I’ll die _ . His heart beat rapidly in his chest , his cock was firm as a marble pillar. The chamber began to echo with lazy, sleepy chirps and rasps, the darkness around him stirred, the little beasts were waking.  _ I’ve got to get my slate, get a weapon - I don’t care if they’re adolescents.  _ He strained with every ounce of strength, leaning his left side towards the ancient glowing technology, just a hand’s length away. 

Too far.

His leg gave out and he slid to his knees - the powerful tail pulled him back over the creature, he had to place his hands on either side of the half-asleep Lizal to keep from falling on top of it. He sensed them moving around him, the sounds they emitted were intermittent, discoordinated - but were becoming a little louder, more animated.  _ I can’t _ . It was rubbing is cock on his erection now, the slimy red carrot shaped thing rubbed against his stiff shaft - which only made his hole (which should be sore but wasn’t) only itch with tingling pleasure. He gasped, a little exhalation. He felt their smooth hands on his shoulder and back again, and something teased that hole.  _ It’s tail!  _ The powerful muscle had moved from his leg and poked gently at his slime-slick asshole.  _ What’s it doing?! _

It pushed in.  _ I need to get up, get out. _ He thought, half-heartedly. It felt different, it wasn’t as warm as their cocks, and it had the texture of their strange skin, but it was prehensile like a limb and became much more thick than their cocks. It slowly wriggled its tail in him as it rubbed its cock on his, “ohhhhh” he let a little moan out as it pushed in deeper, wriggling around in his asshole.  _ It’s so different. _ He couldn’t help push back a little, breathing out to relax as it stretched him with its thick tail - his eyes were closed, his head hung down. “Why are you doing this?” It was a whisper, a plea, nearly lost to the echoing, soft calls of the Lizals around them. 

_ Why am  _ **I** _ doing this?  _ His ass was clean and hungry, his body felt full of energy, revived, and it screamed at his rational brain to fuck off as he shoved his ass back on the thickening muscle _.  _ The air thickened, he really liked that smell - it was strangely arousing and calming at once - and  he picked up the syrupy smell of their exposed members. He opened his eyes and sensed them all around, glistening red-carrot-cocks bouncing erect from the slowly waking pack of adolescent males - beasts only half as tall as he but driven by insatiable, primal needs.  _ But it knows it’s pleasuring me, it understands the way it plays with its tail brings me pleasure.  _ He moaned again, a vulnerable, low moan that was needy and desiring.  _ I’m so fucked up - this is all those fucking pheromones. _ He still had no idea what the word meant. 

It dawned on him this was the creature who’d happily humped itself on top of him, rubbed its cock on his as it did now - he wasn’t sure how he knew, he just sensed it was the same creature.  _ It never came inside me.  _ He leaned over, closer to it, and as before it extruded its tongue and he took in his mouth ( _ I can’t stop this _ ) in a perverse, bestial kiss as he sucked and licked the sticky, slimy sour member in his mouth.  _ Yes. _ He arched his back as it pushed its tail deeper and he couldn’t help but say “OH!” in a breathy tone as its tongue now licked below his chin. He looked the little creature in the eye - “fuck me” he pleaded. 

There was no long, drawn out process where he slowly succumbed to the beasts’ advances - his desire had lingered in his flesh even as the rain outside had washed most of the evidence down the hill. From the second the tongue lapped beneath his balls a deep part of him knew he wanted it - all of it, all over again. As the beast pulled its tail out and moved its slick cock against his hole he made a kind of happy exhalation, relief and pleasure mixing in a desperate noise. The others stood watching - he wasn’t sure why - as it slid its cock into him and began thrusting with its small hips into his loosened ass hole - it was hot and slick and good, he moaned as it rasped in pleasure. It thrust deliberately, its eyes never leaving his face even as pleasure and release seemed to fix every feature of the pretty hero’s visage. He felt another pressure now - it had curled its tail back around and slid its tip on top of its cock, “AH! Oh oh” Link moaned without control with every little thrust of its two members as they spread his hole. He arched his back again, humping back almost uncontrollably, the tip of the tail slipping in and wriggling in his ass ( _ how can it concentrate!? _ ). His ass had never felt so much pleasure, whether it was from the stuff in the air or the expert erotic ministrations of this young monster, it was incredible. Then its tail slipped out and the knot pressed against him - “yes yes yes” - he humped himself back and despite the tail playing with him he stretched his tight ass once more.  _ I want it in me _ . He was sweating as his hole stretched and he pushed himself back, every hump he breathed a little moaning exhalation, pushing and stretching over the hot wide slick flesh of its bulb until at last is  _ popped _ into him. He leaned forward from the exertion - “fuck me - fill me up” he breathed out, and it did - as their tongues again entwined it’s muscular legs powered its cock into him - once the knot even pulled out with an extraordinary sensation but it was shoved roughly back into the moaning licking kissing slut Link had become. “Ohhhhhhhhh” a thread  of spit connected their two tongues and vibrated as he moaned, and ( _ how am I already? _ ) he shot is load all over the soft grey belly of the young Lizal and sensed its knot that pushed on his wonderful pleasure spot pulsing as it too came - pushing its incredible semen in him, pumping deep into his gut. He sat there, straddling it, squeezing his asshole and rectum back on the throbbing member as the intensity of his orgasm ( _ is that four today?)  _ made him shiver and shake, the last spurts pumping from his poor, ever-erect cock. The reptilian visage of the beast below was impassive as ever, but Link’s face was a breathless, contented smile.

  
  


***

 

He’d thought he could not take the entire clan again. He Thought it would kill him - before he stopped thinking about much of anything altogether.

It didn’t.

After a moment when all the gathered restless reptilian bodies were silent, Link felt himself pulled off the spent dick that flopped down from his asshole. The little figures gathered to move the bigger body, the pulled him back into the chamber - rasping voices echoing again in the space, the energy and pheromones again thick in the closed air. 

But this was different. Link never fought or struggled, and the beasts themselves were a little less urgent, less feverishly intent on seeding their sow.  _ That’s  what I am.  _ He recalled a sense memory from his dream - but did not quite know what it was - just that wonderful contentment. 

As they pulled him back they lay him down on his back, one of their cocks swayed from a Lizal that moved him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and turning his head to his right and brought his lips to it and started to suck the little beat’s cock. Another beast lifted one leg with its tails, he obligingly raised his ass as it pressed within him. He looked up at creature he sucked - his eyes were adoring - it was inscrutable, pleasure only discernible from its rasping breathy noises.

He swallowed one load and another stepped up, forcing his head to the floor as it fucked itself down his throat while the beast in his ass filled him even more with its cum. They fucked slower, seeming to allow themselves more pleasure as they used his holes. And Link did not tire the same has he had before - he was filled with manic energy, a ceaseless sexual desire that pushed him, animated his limbs.

When first beast that fucked him pulled away he rolled in a limber movement (despite his swelling belly) into a crouch, turning to the creature he’d been blowing he gently guided it to lie on its back. He moved to his knees over it and sat back, deftly directing its dick into his awaiting ass. It started fucking him as he leaned forward over it to another slimy member - he practically inhaled it for all his desire. They were all around him, and he reached out pulling them against him, stroking their cocks as he rode and sucked. 

He swallowed another’s full load - some part of him surprised their bulbous knots were as full as before - but he cared more about the feel of its wonderful cum in his mouth, warmly coating his throat and filling his stomach even more. Cum filled his ass, throaty rasps of pleasure resounded as the others cheered it on (his mind processed it this way). The boy rested his arms (he’d need them later he assumed) so he rolled on his side. One nearby his face began spurting - “AH!” - it covered his face - he opened his mouth but his eyes were closed - the ejaculaing creature shove its spitting dick into his mouth and he sucked, hungry and eager. He knew he was full but could not stop himself - did not want to. The two who fucked him together before - brothers his mind decided through intuition - were at his ass, one lifted his leg as he lay on his side and started shoving itself in. Then the other lay on its side between his legs, and shoved its cock into him with its brother’s. “Ahhhh!” There was pain, but his first encounter stretched him, and their twin tandem thrusts were incredible. Another body lay against his back, spooning him as it rubbed its erection into the small of his back. Something licked the cum from his face, and he opened himself to it, sucking it’s beautiful tongue. 

_ This is heaven. _

The brothers came inside him, his abdomen felt impossibly tight, but he flexed his muscles, rolled his ass over so his grotesque stomach was in the air, and shifted his ass so the dick that was rubbing his back speared his hole. It started fucking him, knotted him, pumped the loads in his ass deep down into his gut. The “kissing” tongue left, the creature below him pulled out and he lay there - stomach fat as a pregnant woman’s, breathing raggedly. Around him more small bodies pressed in, cocks dripping, tongues probing…

 

***

In the Zora Domain and other regions near where Lizalfos were known to come of age, most children knew to be wary of the traveling packs of adolescent males. Many heard some version of “they don’t have claws, but they’ll eat you all up!” And many grew to adults believing this true. Many did come to understand the real danger, heard stories of females of different species  who were lured in and gave birth to dozens of eggs of young lizalfos (of which they became protective). Often these women seemed to answer some unseen call and leave with their young for tribes of the creatures. Others did not survive, were found seeping semen with ecstatic looks frozen in their faces, but usually this was only the men or women with failing hearts. Some went mad, turned to raving sexual beats.

Link did not die, nor was he eaten, but he may have gone a little mad. The den of young Lizalfos fucked him ceaselessly, filled him with their cum. His conscious needs ceased and his body was driven by pure, sexual desire. 

After a while he could not really moan, he just made low groaning noises, like a cow baying in a field. Some of the Lizals rested while others rose to fuck him more. He swallowed until he physically could not and still he licked their seed from the dirt. He had no notion of it - but the sun was setting once more outside when the last Lizal took his ass. He lay on his back - his midsection hideously bloated such that a pregnant woman with quadruplets would have been horrified. This made it difficult for the small Lizal get an angle on his ass. Link stupidly tried to wiggle and lift his hole, but only succeeded in rolling onto his side. 

This was good enough for the sleepy beast, it went to its knees and shoved its slippery cock in to his sloppy asshole. For whatever reason, it leaned over and licked and lapped at Link’s cock, which was straining against his fat belly. It fucked him eagerly as it licked until he came for the tenth time - he passed out from the stimulation. The creature pumped its load into his unconscious ass - his body took a little, much of it dropped out.

It curled up against the fattened sow, others leaned against it too, the warm fattened thing full of their cum.

 

They slept.

 

***

 

When he woke the cave was empty, save for the cold blinking light from his slate. He rolled into his back - his gut sloshing as he did - he looked around frantically but they were gone. 

Something had snapped, What and when he did not know. But he looked at his big belly full of their monstrous, incredible cum and rubbed his hands all over its distended girth. He cried. Link was not the crying sort, he’d not cried since he was a child, and he’d seen some crazy shit. But he felt alone, empty despite his disgusting fullness. He felt those tongues all over him, that sweet warm taste - he ground his ass into the cool dirt floor.  _ I’m so full of their cum - it’s so...incredible.  _ His rational mind had not really returned, he was cracked from the sexual onslaught and only wanted more of the nasty little things. 

But once more an incredible pain twisted his swollen gut, his body was compelling him to evacuate. He clenched his ass, and curled around his bloated midsection, rubbing it -  _ I don’t want to _ . 

The pain was incredible, he was shaking all over.  _ All their cum will just flood away.  _  Then he had an intensely perverse idea. He managed to get on his hands and knees, and trying and failing to avoid dragging his stomach me made his way to his sheikah slate and activated the “storage pouch” - a kind of transdimensional storage space (he’d been told) - and retrieved two large open-mouthed pots. His sphincter was quivering with the effort of keeping the semen in, his whole body sweating. He wasn’t really planning anything - he just crouched over one and released. 

He'd forgotten the intensity of the last time. “ _ UNNNNNNGGGGNNFFF _ ” a strange guttural sound emitted from him, as his muscles contracted violently spewing the stuff from his guts. It was like the time he recalled he'd eaten some bad meat, and the next day his body had rejected it and anything else from both ends, but more intense by a hundred fold. His face was red with the strain, his eyes watered, he tried to clamp down as the large pot filled but it overflowed before he could. He moved over to the other pot ( _ why am I doing this _ ?) his rational mind peeked out from its hiding space. He released and pure grey cum poured from him, his body cleaned by the previous day's painful evacuations. He  _ hurrrkkkk’ _ d as every muscle strained to push it from his body, his belly deflated slightly and the pot filled.  _ There's so much!  _

He crawled to a nearby wall, initially intending to crawl out of the cave but quickly abandoning this idea as cum leaked steadily over his balls. He leaned back against the wall with his shoulders, and brought his knees up to raise his ass parallels with the floor. He let out what might be described as a battle cry, as he lost control and his body convulsed and contracted – birds poking for worms near the cave mouth took to terrified flight. For horrible moment, he thought he was giving birth, but it was just a steady flood of grey, priceless cum, spurting out with each convulsion. He'd no idea how long it went on, he recalled a birth hed witnessed once where women were reminded to breath, and he focused on that. The pain didn't lessen with his spasms, but his bloated stomach did, until at last, body drenched in sweat and face blood-red from exertion, he ceased spasming. 

He lay against the stone, breathing, he still had a little belly, from all the cum he'd swallowed, some of which had not absorbed into his system. Absently, he looked at the horrific flood of semen, checking for signs of bleeding, but somehow there was just pure, grey semen. A lot of it. 

He closed his eyes but did not sleep, just shut all thoughts down, until one clear as day got through.  _ The river. _ So he crawled, slowly from the dim cave, and into the shining midday sun. Naked and dazed, he walked to the Zora River nearby, concentrating on where he stepped with his bare feet, leaving a dripping trail of Lizalfos cum in his wake. Only once he was in the cold flowing waters did he revive his semi-rational mind. His first thought was  _ I wonder if I can track them. _

 

***

 

Link did not follow them. He cleaned and corked the pots he'd...filled. And then dressed in some clean traveling clothes, and set out for the Zora domain. 

He lurked outside the domain, not wanting to be seen, until he found what he hoped, the strange trader Kilton - who appeared it seemed from thin air when the night fell.  _ I only looked away for a moment…. _

Link approached him, and the man had a mischievous smile on his lips. “Ah my perverse little knight, what brings you back to my stall? Need more expository dialogue? Perhaps more of my magical cleanser for your bum?” He said this in a loud, high pitched voice, before giggling at Link's mortified expression.

“No.” He thought, “well, maybe I will take some of that. But I've actually got something you asked for.” Kilton's weird round eyes practically bulged from his hideous tattooed head. “That... _ stuff _ , we spoke of!?!” He looked around as though they were watched. Link procured the two large earthen pots, corked and cleaned. “So MUCH!!?” The man took one, broke the wax seal, sniffed it, a suspicious look in his eye. “Hmmm, how'd you get all  this?” He sniffed again, then ran a finger through a and brought it to his lips. Link wrinkled his nose involuntarily. “Hmmmm it's a bit ass-y” Kilton closed his eyes as he pondered the taste and quality, then they popped open with a big smile. “Well, this is the stuff for sure, maybe not from the tap but - you know what they say, “buyer beware” - no one will know it came from you.”

Link objected, “it didn't, I captured a few and just—”

He was cut off, “captured you more like it. Have you put on a little weight?” Link now looked around as if they were being watched. The man fiddled in his stall, turning away. “So...are there any other um, packs or whatever?”  _ Why did I ask that?  _ Kilton cackled, turning back to him. “Careful boy, or you might go a little  _ mad _ .” He leaned forward, his odd face, contorted, eyes bulging, “you could spend your life obsessed with monsters!”  _ Like you  _ \- Link understood his meaning. Then he laughed, turning back into his stall, muttering “oh they'll be roaming again next spring, all over the wet regions.” He turned, setting two giant sacks on his counter with obvious effort, “ here, 10,000 rupees”

Link almost buckled, “holy shit”. Kilton cackled madly, “in your case, literally. But no not holy, just highly,  _ highly _ prized. Thanks for your business!” Link turned, heavy sacks in hand, but something caught his eye, and he turned back.

“How much is that [he swallowed]...Lizalfos mask?”

Kilton gave him a creepy, knowing smile. 

 

“For you? It's on the house.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
